fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Hollowed Crown/@comment-6957723-20180316061557
HWT - Episode 3 - A Hollowed Crown - Review ' Police Station We begin this episode at the Police Station where Ryan McKenna is currently watching the news. What a boring ass detective, right? Well, apparently theres a reason for his watching... Blair Robinson, my all time favorite character on this show, was broadcasting on the air live about the murders at Windsor. She is currently reporting on the passing of our dearly deadly departed Theodora Dolly Memphis. So sad. Also to top it all off, whoever the fuck is the killer spares NO time killing their next victim! A mere 24 hours after the death of Cam, Dolly bit the dust! McKenna is PISSED! He hates the fact that this good for nothing yet totally AMAZING character that is Blair Robinson is dramatizing the deaths while HE is the one working hard trying to figure out who the fuck the killer is! McKenna is now going off the fucking deep end! He's yelling, screaming, hollering, "WE CANT FIGURE OUT SHIT!!! BLAIR ROBINSON IS STEALING ALL MY EVIDENCE!! WHERE IS MY COFFEE?!?!" Then he looks down and goes, "THIS ISNT MY COFFEE! SOMEONE GIVE ME A FRESH CUP!" He's so stressed out, it's really...I dunno. Amusing? Rofl... PS. I totally forgot McKenna is actually 26/27 and I've been pegging him as a gruff sounding 40-something year old... WHOOPS!! Anyways, he apologizes to his peers for going off and begins to calm down. Then he promises himself nobodies going to die on his watch, nuh-uh, no sir! Lol we'll see about that, Ryan. Periwinkle Dormitory – Liv and Cassie room Poor wittle Olivia is just simply terrified! No joke, I think she's at the point of a head explosion because the minute Cassie jumps on her bed, she flips her SHIT and demands to know who got killed in the middle of the night! Of course Cassie doesn't give a fuck about Cameron, Dolly, or anyone else that's gonna end up dead because today is THE day! The best day ever!! The day she becomes HEAD GIRL!!! YAY!!! Once Liv got out of bed, she finds out she missed like... thirty phone calls from her boyfriend, Tyler. Then she remembered she totally forgot about Tyler all together and forgot to call him! WHOOPS!! So, Liv calls her parents to tell them she's totes safe from the killer! Does she want to go home? Is she sure she's safe there? Will there be more killings?? Olivia, for some reason that is totally and utterly confusing and stupid, claims she feels safe at Windsor.... yeah, I'm beginning to worry about Liv's state of mind. I really am. After the phone call, Cassie tells Liv that her own parents are in different parts of the world and won't call to make sure she's okay. Poor Cassandra. Then she gives us new information, telling us that she has three brothers who were all Head Boy? Why didn't we find that out before when Vev was explaining why she wanted to be Head Girl?? Iris Dormitories – Leo and Logan’s Room Sighs... Taps fingers on the keyboard.... long sigh.... Eyes travel upward... I don't want to do this... Hm... Yeah, I can't do this. Goodbye. The Courtyard – 1 Hour Later We're greeted by Lavender Jensen hanging around in an empty courtyard. Poor girl is still going through some shit, what with Raven being in prison and all. While she was in her own little head thinking, worrying, crying over Raven and his own troubles, something is going on... and it has to do with the Barons brothers. While Lavender decides to eavesdrop, we're directed towards the brothers argument they're currently having. Caleb gets so fucking pissed that he knocks the backpack off of Jules which slams into the ground, now covered in mud! Way to go, Caleb! All Caleb is trying to do is look for his little bitch of a brother, try to keep his fucking little ass safe, but NO! Jules thinks he's on his way to stardom if he keeps listening to Johnathan! Oh kid, I really hate to break it to you... Johnny has this kid's head warped so fucking bad. God damn, it's like Johnny is related to... Um... oops, nevermind. But yeah, Johnny is a fucking little bitch for turning Jules into this fucking asshole. God damn. Then shit got REAL after Jules mentioned Cam's name! LE GASP!! HOW FUCKING DARE HE!!! AWW HELL NO!! Caleb gets PISSED OFF and pushes his brother onto the ground and into the mud! After Jules leaves, poor Caleb is fucking defeated, but he has no idea Lavender is eavesdropping on him. Jeez Lav, you're so damn nosy... Outside, The Assembly Hall Everyone from the Rugby team, with the exception of Saint David and Johnny Boy, is currently standing outside the Assembly Hall donning on sunglasses. Lol, ok... Cohen asks Tyler if he thinks one of them will win Head Boy, but Tyler is very pessimistic. He knows damn well Saint David will win the title. Joel makes a comment how he thinks it's just so improper to hold the Head Girl/Boy ceremony and a memorial service all at the same time. Um... well... I kinda have to agree with him here. Anyways Johnny and David finally arrives just as Johnny boy is yelling at Jules over the phone for what Caleb did earlier. Um, whoops? Poor little Johnny boy is now stressed. Big fucking whoop, asshole. David claims he was helping Johnny look for a book in the library and Johnny adds how he's of course, shaping Jules into his own image like what the fuck ever man. After another mother fucking homophobic slur is made(I AM SO FUCKING CONVINCED SOMEONE ON THE RUGBY TEAM IS GAY...) Clara Stark storms over to the boys and unleashes her fury!! YOU GO GIRL!!! GET THEM BOYS TO STFU!! Then out of fucking nowhere, Cassandra and the other Bitchette's appears and Cassie of course is giving Clara shit...like STFU you dumb bitch! Im talking about Cassie, not Clara. Ugh poor Vev! She tries so hard, but she just can't deliver proper insults... SHE DOES NOT BELONG IN THAT HORRIBLE BITCHETTE GROUP!!! Poor girl is stuck with Cassandra...ugh. Anyways... Oh my God. This is going to be so annoying. David and Clara both told Cohen to shut up at the same time. We all know what this means... FIFHRFIHR! Underneath the staircase Clara and Olivia are having a moment where the two ex-besties reconnect. Clara asks how the fuck Liv can be so fucking calm through all of this, like how the fuck?! Olivia also declines to tell Clara about the creepy ass phone calls she's been getting. Umm... why? Then they start talking about Callista and how she was most likely murdered, but does Liv dare bring Callie up?! Fuck no, because Cassie always melts down and bawls her bitchy little eyes out! The girls cry together and Clara tries her best to stop Liv from doing so so she can look her best when she wins Head Girl. Then the two sets up a pizza date so they can catch up like old times. How nice. The Assembly Hall We're finally at the... I don't even know what the fuck to call it since they're having both the ceremony and memorial service all in one go. Akiyama gave honor of silence for both Cameron and Dolly, who both recently bit the dust and Olivia noticed Cassandra getting teary eyed. Which is rather interesting since she disrepsected both Cameron and Dolly. Interesting indeed. Anyways, Akiyama begins to Head ceremony and all the nominees joins her on stage and they start with the boys. David, Cohen, and Tyler. Gee. I wonder who is going to fucking win... OMG SHOCKER.... NOT! , DAVID IS HEAD BOY! Fucking good for him. Hate him so much. As for the Head Girl... the title of this most important role goes to none other than... Olivia Wright. She gives this speech and notices that all Cassie is doing to glaring at her with absolute livid hate!!! Ooooh boy... Outside the Hall Poor Cassie is royally PISSED!! PISSED, PISSED, PISSED! I fucking love how she was so convinced she was going to win, going farther as to tell Olivia "May the best girl win" and now she fucking HATES Liv now!! Dear God, I just can't with this dude... David congratulates Olivia on the win and when Liv excuses herself, David makes this stupid fucking comment about she needed to embrace "THEIR SUBJECTS"...God David, just shut the bloody fuck UP already!!! I hate him SO FUCKING MUCH!!! Then Clara congratulates Olivia on the win, in which Olivia thanks Clara because if it wasn't for her, Liv would have dropped out of the stupid fucking race. After getting hounded by the Rugby boys, Olivia asks to speak to Dean about Callista and OMFG HE BLASTS THE FUCK OUT OF THE DEAD GIRL!!! Like what the fuck?? Was Dean and Callie a THING last year?? How interesting! Then Chase sends Liv a text saying that Cassie is completely LOSING IT... Oh boy. Periwinkle Dormitory: Casandra and Liv’s room CASSIE IS GOING AWWWWF!!!! Throwing pillows and bed sheets around! Calling Olivia a pale BITCH!! Telling them if it wasn't for Cassie, Olivia would be a total NOBODY!!! NOBODY SHE SAYS!!! AND SHE GAVE HER TYLER!!! TYLER!!!!! Cohen tries his best to calm the girl down, but all she does is kick him off the bed! HA! That was funny... Cassie is convinced she's going to be the embarrassment of the whole school, her FAMILY!!! After Vev asks if Chase texted Liv, Chase is busy looking at sexy photo's of her boyfriend. Yummy!! Liv finally makes her entrance and Cassie is ready to stick a knife right into Liv's chest!! WHY THE FUCK IS SHE HERE??? Cassie finds out that Chase texted her, causing Cassie to shoot venom at Chase! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!! SHIT SHIT SHIT!!! After Cassandra delivers a megaton hammer swing of pure TEA and TRUTHS, Olivia clenches her fists so tight and SLAPS CASSANDRA ACROSS HER FACE!!! GASSSP!!!! Olivia has simpy had it. Fuck this shit! She doesn't need Cassie! She doesn't need Vev or Chase either! Fuck them all! She goes to leave, but Cassie stops her asking if she's forgetting something... Oh of course! Olivia snatches off her Bee Broach and slams it on the floor near Chase and Vev, but it isn't over yet! Olivia tells Cassie that she will NEVER get the Head Girl badge from Liv because she won it FAIR AND SQUARE!!! TAKE THAT CASSIE, YOU DUMB SQUEEZE!(Lol, I was wondering when I was going to use my signature insult in one of these reviews....) After a hilarious look exchange, Vev and Chase SPLITS THE FUCK OUT of there to get some coffee... LOL! After Cassie stomps on the Broach, and cries in Cohen's arms, he promises that he'll fix this and also promises to do anything for Cassie... Umm... interesting choice of words there, Cohen... Leo and Logan’s Room No thanks. Goodbye. Outside Blossom Dormitory Lav is outside watching as the students walks past her and then Daniel appears out of fucking nowhere and sits next to Lavender. She asks if he's even allowed to be at the school, which he tell she yes because it's the only way his parents wont sue the school. Well... yeah I guess that makes sense. So we learn that Daniel has these anger issues where he lashes the fuck out at people at random times and apologizes about it a second later... interesting. This freaks Lav out and she runs off while the Rugby punks minus Cohen, Tyler, Dean and David approaches Daniel. They offer him to give him the head of Raven Costillo on a pike and ushers him right to Raven's dorm building.... Oh shit. Courtyard- Callista’s memorial Olivia is sitting on the bench of Callie's memorial, asking her to please give her answers to the key she found. And then we see Dean spying on her... creep much? While Liv is waiting for a sign or Callie's spirit to appear, she gets a call from Clara who immediately finds out Olivia ditched her Bee Broach... ummm how?? Did Vev and Chase open their mouths? Cohen?? How the fuck could Clara know this information?? After promising to explain everything over pizza, she hangs up and finds a box. With Callie's name. Under the plaque. Of Callie's memorial??? HOW THE FUCK DOES THIS MAKE SENSE??? CALLIE COULD NOT HAVE BURIED THIS!!! WTF??? It has to be the person who turned on the video!! It just HAS TO! Raven’s Room Raven is being a paranoid dude and Lavender is trying her best to calm his ass down and convince him the only way to move on from this criminal conviction stuff is to show everyone his courage, blah blah blaaaaaah! Finally she convinced Raven to actually come out but to his misfortune, theres a fuck load of students at his door eavesdropping. Lmfao... poor dude. Everyone simply stared at his like he was an animal in a zoo... ouch. But it wasn't just Raven they were staring at, someone at written on the white board outside the door, "HERE LIES RAVEN... RIP -- OUT RESIDENT SERIAL KILLER!" OOOMMMMGGGG SHOTS ARE FIRED!!!! RAVEN GO AWWWWWWF BOY!!! Lavender thinks this is rather suspicious.... did Raven lash out because he's getting sick and tired of the shit, or is there a more underlying secret he's been keeping??? Hmmm.... Olivia’s Room So, Olivia has the box she found under Callie's memorial, and she takes the key and unlocks the object and discovers....a hospital wrist band? What the fuck? Was Callie a patient or something? There was a name on the band, but it wasn't Callie's name. It was name Olivia was familiar with, possibly a student who's currently at the school? It was also followed by the hospitals name, The Priory. If the specific ward was opened in 1990, which means the current Windsor students were born around this specific time... WAS A STUDENT AT WINDSOR BORN INSIDE THE WALLS OF PRIORY??? HOLY SHIT.... WAIT... OMG THIS IS IT RIGHT??? A STUDENT AT WINDSOR WAS BORN IN PRIORY!!! OMFG!!!! BUT WHO??? Clara calls Olivia and is pissed because she thinks Liv set her up, but it's only Liv being Sherlock Holmes while Clara serves as Watson. Liv tells her she needs to make a phone call and asks Clara to get her fucking ass to her room, ASAP!!! Teacher’s Dorm Maggie and Simon are discussing their son while Simon is grading papers. Dean is doing well in class still, which yeah it's good. Simon is convinced Dean hates his ass, which... duh. Then Akiyama hurries into the living room, frantic as fuck and tells the couple that the police are investigating a NEW STUDENT... and it's none other than... CASSANDRA CLOONEY!!! David and Jonathan’s room The Rugby jerks are giving Daniel a tour of their dorm and shows him how horribly Johnny is treating Jules. After he's done telling Daniel about how he's training Jules, Joel has completely had it with this bullshit. He calls Johnny out on his bullshit and agrees with Daniel about how dark and ILLEGAL it is. So Joel is seeing the fucking light and storms out of the room because he just can't with this anymore, which I don't really blame him. Tyler enters the scenes and introduces himself to Daniel... Isn't Daniel breaking the rules in this scene? I just remembered he shouldn't even been in David and Johnny's room, and now he knows what's going on with Jules so will he be telling someone about it?? Huh... Scene 17 – Courtyard Lavender is at her favorite spot, which really is the perfect spot to spy on people because Clara is now being stalked by Cassie, and she's DESPERATELY trying to escape the psycho Bitchette. Cassandra manages to trap Clara and demands she move Olivia and her shit out of the room and move her into Clara's now one vacant bed dorm, which Clara was waaaay ahead of her. After Cassie caught Lav spying on her, she bitches her out and Lavender was ordered by Daniel to not respond, allowing Clara to escape the psychotic Bitchette and she ran her ass to the Liv's dorm. GO CLARA, GO!! Unfortunately, Cassie catches up, and Clara demands she stay the fuck AWAY from her!! After they fight, Cassandra declares she's going with Clara to find Olivia so she can find out what Olivia found out and planned to tell Clara. This is going to be good!! Liv’s Room Olivia was currently on the phone with a nurse, looking into the patient whose hospital band was in Callista's box. According to the nurse, the patient was labeled as 1601. Olivia states, as a lie, that the patient, 1601, was currently looking for employment within her non-existent company and needed to do a background check. At this point, the nurse looked up the file and told Olivia everything, but of course didn't tell us anything... Okay so apparently in the UK, teens as young as 14 can get jobs. But if a student at the school was the killer, let's say around Olivia's age, that would make them 17/18 right? So the student, patient 1601, would have to have been part of Priory BEFORE ever attending Windsor. Also, this means Leo is out of the running of being the Killer. Blaaah... I don't know... After Olivia finds everything out, the killer immediately calls her! Shit!! Okay so, while she's on the phone with the killer, she hides the box under her bed and rushes to get her coat to GTFO of there! She's going immediately to McKenna to tell him EVERYTHING! This also means McKenna is NOT the killer! Olivia goes to leave the fucking building but OMFG THE KILLER!!! AND HE'S WEARING A MASQUERADE MASK!!! AHHHH!!! Olivia and the Killer are now in a full on fight, but Olivia is luck enough to miss the blade! As she goes to get her phone, SLIIIIIIICE!!! THE KILLER SLICES HER FUCKING ARM AND BLOOD SPILLS ALL OVER! AS SHE WAS READY TO ESCAPE, STAB!!! THE KILLER STABS HER IN THE BACK AND BLOOD POURS OUT OF HER MOUTH!!! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! OLIVIA IS DYING!!! Outside Periwinkle Dorm Cassie and Clara are outside Cassie's dorm while Clara is trying to get ahold of Olivia. Cassie is confused because the building door is locked, something nobody ever does. Cassandra is now getting scared as fuck because she and Clara are being watched, and at first she thinks it's Lavender stalking them. Then she bitches out Clara for breaking practically all the horror genre rules even calling her Wednesday Addams... Lol. Then Dean creeps out of nowhere and he's being eerily quiet... way too quiet... um what the fuck? While Cassie and Clara are clutching onto each other for safety Dean looks up which the girls follows suit and then... HOLY FUCKING BLOODY HELL OLIVIA FALLS OFF THE ROOF!!! SHE GOT THROWN OFF THE FUCKING ROOF!! While Dean calls 911, Cassie and Clara are clutching onto their dead friends hands when Olivia's phone begins to buzz off.. Clara takes it and reads the text coming from someone Unknown... "Queen Bee's can't fly..."